Forgotten
by TheAngelOfHope
Summary: Set after Edward has left Bella in New Moon. Bella has been in an accident and has lost all of her memory and is trying to fill in the pieces.How will she be able to manage with what she uncovers? EdwardxBella later on :
1. Awakening

**Hey this is my first Twilight fan fiction. I thought about this storyline the other night just before I went to bed and amazingly it stayed with me until the next morning when I woke up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would be a much happier person.**

* * *

**Awakening**

I opened my eyes and tried to focus them. I couldn't see anything; except that I was in a white room. My vision was blurred but from the edge of my sight I could see something darker. It was blurred as well but it appeared to be in a circular shape.

The top of the shape seemed to be darker than the rest of it, and it stuck out at weird angles; from what I could see. I concentrated on the shape and slowly my vision started to return to normal. I realised that the shape was a head, but I didn't recognise whose.

"Who…who are you?" I managed to get the words out but they were barely louder than a whisper. My voice sounded croaky and my throat ached from the effort of talking.

The person didn't say anything and it was then that I became aware of steady breathing and I realised this person must be asleep. As my mind slowly started to work I noticed a beep that sounded at regular intervals. It was soothing and I tried to turn my head to look for the source of the noise but the pain was excruciating. Even if I only moved my head slightly.

I sighed and tried to understand where I was. The room that I was in seemed very bland the only colour was white. I felt unnerved, I didn't recognise where I was. My breathing became erratic and , with shock, I noticed that the beeping had done the same. I tried to concentrate, to make my breathing normal again; when I noticed someone talking.

"Bella, honey. Calm down everything is going to be okay." I didn't recognise this deep voice and I didn't know it who it was talking to.

"Who's Bella?" I whispered with the same ache at the back of my throat. I looked into this person's brown eyes and tried to remember.

I suddenly felt panicked again. I didn't know who I was or what had happened to me. My breathing was erratic again and this time I ignored the pain as I tried to look around the room. I looked down at my arms and the wires snaking from my arms and off the side of my bed. I turned my head to look at both sides of me and all I could see was white boxes and I noticed that one of them was the source of the beeping.

I felt the tears start to flow from my eyes and down my cheeks as I understood less and less about where I was. I looked back into those brown eyes and saw worry and concern. I was shocked to see that the figure had gotten closer to me, as I looked into those eyes I could see my face reflected in them. Although I was crying my eyes were wide with shock and worry. I also saw something else in this reflection and I slowly lifted my right arm to touch my face; I gently traced my fingers to nose where I felt my fingers touch the smooth cold tube that was inserted into my nose.

I looked back at the person and asked my question again, "who's Bella?"

"It's you, honey. Don't you remember?" concern shadowed his question.

I gently shook my head and tried to remember. I finally whispered, "no, I'm sorry."

I saw him look crestfallen for a second as the meaning of my words sunk in and then the look of concern was back. He gently reached for my hand and held it between his own. His eyes had lowered has he held my hand and then he looked back into my eyes.

"Do you remember me?"

I shook my head back and forth again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No" I whispered sadly. "How long have I been like this?" I asked the first question that I could think of.

"You've been in a coma for two days, you had me scared Bells." And I could tell from his voice that he was still scared. "You was in an accident." He answered the question that was just beginning to form in my mouth. "I don't know what happened and if Jacob hadn't found you I don't know what would have happened. The doctors reckon that you must have been there for two hours before he found you. They said it would be a miracle if you woke up." His voice was thick with emotion as he voiced how close he had been to losing me and yet I still didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked when I thought that he might have regained his self-control.

He looked at me with sadness as he replied. "It's me Bells, Charlie. You're dad."

I tried hard to remember again but it was no use. I wanted to ask Charlie more question but I could feel my eyes beginning to slowly droop and then I heard a door open at the other end of the room. I forced my eyes to stay open as a woman walked into the room.

"Charlie" she said in a high childish voice, "it's time for Bella's pain killers."

"Ok," he looked at me and saw the terror in my face. "Don't worry Bells, I'll be right here. I'm not going anyway."

I suddenly felt calmer and more relaxed. With the last of my strength I looked at Charlie and asked, "promise, promise you'll stay with me?" I was sure my words would be too slurred for him to understand but I saw his mouth smile slightly.

"I promise Bells."

I smiled contently as I stopped fighting and let myself drift off. I knew that Charlie wouldn't leave me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please review :) xx**


	2. Home?

**Wow, I've actually manged to finish another chapter. Thanks for teh reviews :) I liked them and it made me want to carry on writing this story. Especially thanks to Jess Loves Twilight, for being nice to me lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

It had been a week since I had woken up in the hospital and I had been allowed to go back to Charlie's house. He seemed excited but I wasn't bothered, it would just be another room that I wouldn't be able to remember. But I tried to make him happy by pretending to be excited.

I still couldn't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital but I was able to hide that this upset me. I hoped that I was able to fool him but I'm not sure that I was. I liked Charlie; he was quiet and understood when I didn't want to talk anymore and I didn't want to upset him more. Charlie had told me about everything my life before the accident but it didn't seem familiar. I don't know why but it felt like he left some things out of his stories and his eyes would tighten as he glossed over certain areas. But I was too grateful to ask him what was wrong which is why I'd left him for a few moments to look around "my" room.

I was sat in my bed in my room and looked at my things. I felt like a stranger, I felt like I didn't belong. I looked at the books piled next to my bed to try to understand the sort of person I had been. There was _Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Romeo and Juliet_ and a compilation of the works of Jane Austin. _Wuthering Heights_ looked like it had been read many times as the spine of the book was almost non-existent. I slowly stood up and carefully walked towards the desk with the computer on it. There were a few CDs on the desk and I looked at the names of the artists and the cover work on each album. They all looked very different. There was one from a band named Linkin Park, another from Evanescence, another from someone named Beethoven and a final one from a band called Muse.

I was tempted to put a CD on but I wasn't sure what Charlie would think and I was anxious to not upset him. But I wanted to try and understand more about the person that I was. I picked up the least offensive looking CD and put it into the CD player next to my bed. As the music slowly started I was amazed to find that the music was peaceful and helped me to relax. My fear of not knowing who I was dimmed as the music carried on. I slowly sank to the floor and tried to remember. I knew my life was there; somewhere in my mind. But I couldn't reach it. I felt like I was trying to open a metal safe with only my hands.

I was still sat on the floor when my knees pressed against my chest when the music had finished playing. I still hadn't been able to decipher my mind and my earliest memory was of waking up in the hospital. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I became angry at how stupid I was behaving. I knew my memories would come back eventually but I hated not knowing anything. I laughed bitterly as I remembered the first time I saw my reflection.

"_Charlie?" I asked; I couldn't get used to calling him dad. "Can I see what I look like?" I knew it was a weird thing to ask but I'd been waking up for the past two days and I didn't even know what I looked like._

_He looked nervous like he hoped that I wouldn't ask this of him yet. I could understand, I didn't know what my reaction would be so how could Charlie? I hoped that if I saw myself then I would be able to remember something, anything. I looked at him again._

"_Please?" I whispered trying to persuade him. "Please, I promise I won't cry." I whispered again._

_I saw him concentrate; trying to decide if it was a good idea. It seemed to take forever but eventually he looked at me and I could see a small glimmer of hope in his eyes and he nodded his head._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

_I watched him walk towards the door and ask for a nurse. A minute later one appeared and he asked for a mirror, she looked like she was going to refuse but then decided to do as he had asked. _

_I was nervous and excited. I couldn't keep myself from hoping that I was one step closer to finding something out about my life. I waited impatiently for the nurse to return and I had to remind myself to steady my breathing so as not to make Charlie anymore anxious. As the nurse returned I became even more aware of much this would mean to me. I realised how much I hated not knowing who I was_

_I held the mirror in front of me; I could see and feel my fingertips brushing lightly across my cheekbone. I was bitterly disappointed. I had remembered nothing and I was looking at a complete stranger. I looked at my mahogany hair and felt a surge of anger but the face looking back at seemed relaxed and peaceful. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the reflection was surprised by what I saw. I could tell that there was a depth to them; it made me think that you would be able to read me with these eyes but they seemed guarded and shielded. I concentrated on my eyes and tried to understand but I couldn't._

_I whispered "Thank you," and put the mirror on the bad and turned away as I felt hope flee my body._

My eyes were still guarded. I looked at them whenever I could to see if I could unravel the mystery behind them. I slowly stood up, I was wary of falling, and I walked to bathroom. I grabbed some tissues and wiped my eyes trying to get rid of the evidence of my pain. I didn't want Charlie to see me cry, it would only upset him more.

I walked back into my room and scraped my hair into a ponytail, I smiled slightly at how I'd known how to do that without being taught again. It was weird how my subconscious worked, but then I sighed. For every one thing that I didn't need to be taught there was at least twelve that I did. I kicked my chest of drawers with my foot.

"Ow!" I muttered to myself, "that was stupid."

I walked downstairs; there wasn't much more I could do in my room. As I got to the last step I remembered that I'd left the music playing and I ran back up to turn it off. I laughed bitterly again. It seemed like there wasn't much I could remember. I headed back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. As I entered I stood still. There was someone else in there with Charlie. I took one step back nervously as they took a step towards me.

"Bella?" she said with a faint smile upon her lips.

* * *

**Wooooo!!! Would could that be? lol. Please review, I like to know what you think to this :)**


	3. Surprise

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my internet hates me :(. Anyways hope you enjoy :D!!**

* * *

**Surprise**

I looked at her nervously. I didn't recognise her from any of the descriptions Charlie had given about people in my life. I tried to find anything with which to associate her with but I still couldn't remember anything. Charlie stood nervously to one side and looking at me with sideways glances. I couldn't be sure but it seemed as if he was nervous about something but I couldn't understand why.

I took another look at the women in front of me. Her long, blonde hair hung down the side of her face in perfect straightness. Her fringe was set in a diagonal slope down towards her right eye. Her cold, smoky grey eyes regarded me with interest and for the briefest of moments I thought that I saw anger flash through them. But it happened too fast and I couldn't be sure if I was imagining it. I looked into her eyes again but they only showed concern, but it was a laughable display of emotion compared with the way concern was expressed in Charlie's eyes.

"Bella," she said again and I instinctively took a slow step back. "I hope you are okay." She smiled at me but it didn't look convincing.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling worried that I had no descriptions to go on as to who she was.

She looked at me with her smile in her eyes. "Charlie," she said playfully, in a high child-like voice. "You didn't tell her that I was coming round." She playfully tapped him on the arm and I noticed her hands were covered in gloves.

I looked between the two of them and the look on Charlie's face made me feel sick. His eyes were focussed on only her but they weren't full of love like the look on his face would suggest; it was weird. I cleared my throat and he looked up sheepishly, like a naughty child just being caught doing something wrong. Although it made me feel sick, I was glad that Charlie wasn't always worried or hurting because of me.

"Charlie, who is she?" I asked again trying not to sound rude.

"Bella, this is Sherrie. She started working at the station about four months ago." Charlie said to answer my question. I looked at her wondering why Charlie had not mentioned her to me before.

"How come you've not mentioned her before?" I asked trying to appear nonchalant but failing. I walked towards the counter and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, with my back facing them, and began twirling it in my hands.

I slowly turned as Sherrie began to talk. "Well, Bella. Your dad and I decided not to tell you anything about what was going on until it was something serious and then you had your accident sweetie, so we decided to leave it. But I thought it would be best if I got to know you as soon as possible." She said looking me in the eyes to show she meant everything that she had said, but there was an underlying emotion hidden beneath it.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say to her remark. I slowly brought the apple up to my mouth and rested it against my lips. I liked the cold touch of the apple skin against them; it helped me to relax and stop the ridiculous fear that was creeping through my body. I forced myself to breathe slowly as watched them.

"So where did you move from, Sherrie?" I asked her trying to sound interested.

"From Chicago, I decided I'd try a quiet place to live for a while and I guess I chose the right place." She finished her sentence by looking at my dad.

"Oh right." I mumbled trying to find a way out of this situation. "I'm just going to have a look around my room again and see if I can remember anything" I said walking out of the kitchen. I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Charlie shouted my name. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen when all I really wanted was to be able to get as far away as possible from that room.

"Bells, Billy Black phoned up yesterday to invite us down to La Push for Christmas. I was just wondering if you thought you would be up to it." Charlie said nervously.

I thought about the offer. I remembered Charlie telling me about Billy when I was in the hospital and it was his son, Jacob, that found me after my accident. I carried on thinking through my decision when I looked up at Charlie's face and I suddenly realised what I had to do. I didn't want him to suffer any more than necessary because of me.

I forced myself to smile and answered him. "Sure, that sounds like fun and I can't wait to meet Jacob. I need to thank him for helping me anyway."

Charlie gave me the briefest of smiles as I talked but his eyes showed how happy he really was. They shone with emotion. It was the first time since I regained consciousness that I had seen him so happy. My own smile softened when I saw him become happier. I felt better knowing that I didn't always cause people pain.

"When are we going down?" I knew he said 'for Christmas' but I didn't know when that was or what it was. I quickly noted the look of confusion on his face before he answered me.

"In four days time." I quickly counted in my head; that would make it the 25th December.

"So is that Christmas?"

Suddenly comprehension dawned on his face. "You don't remember Christmas." He didn't ask; he could already guess the answer.

I smiled sheepishly at him and he sighed. I knew he was going to start telling me what it was and the best way to behave on that day. I looked down and found my eyes drifting towards Sherrie. She looked thoughtful but her eyes betrayed her humour at the situation. She looked like she knew some secret that I wasn't allowed to know. I wished that I could read her mind so that I knew what she was thinking. I looked up and saw that Charlie was talking and realised I had zoned out to concentrate on Sherrie.

"….and you have a meal after the presents have been exchanged - " I cut him off midway through his sentence.

"Presents?" I asked not sure why I felt a feeling of dread move through my body.

"It's something that you give to someone on a special day, like Christmas." Sherrie said with a smile in her voice.

I felt the colour drain from my face and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't want anyone to give me anything. I couldn't remember anyone; I would feel awkward if they got me anything. My heart beat got quicker and my breathing began to increase as my panic heightened.

"Don't worry," Charlie said trying to soothe me. "I doubt anyone will have got you anything. They probably just want to make sure that you are okay." He added with a weak smile.

I tried to believe his words and let them calm me. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten and I started to feel better, it was easier to believe when I felt like nothing else existed. It made everything seem more peaceful. It put me in a happy place.


	4. Christmas Part 1

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated, sorry. I had a bout of depression that would not have been a good state to write in but now Im all better and the story could continue, yay!! I've had to split this chapter in half because I thought it was getting too long but don't worry I'll get the next half up as soon as possible :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it; if I did I'd way too much money.  
However I do Sherrie. A character I can call my own *sigh* **

* * *

**Christmas**

I sat next to Charlie as we drove towards La Push and the Black's house. I sighed. I didn't know what to expect from this trip but I wanted it to go well. I looked across at Charlie and saw him smiling slightly as he concentrated on the road.

"How long until we get there?" I asked anxiously looking at the darkening sky.

"Another ten minutes, don't worry." He added as he quickly glanced at my worried expression. His smiled had become more pronounced and I was annoyed that he thought my worry was funny.

I sat in silence for the rest of the drive and became more worried as rain slowly descended from the sky. I scowled at the offending rain clouds and wished that they would disappear. I didn't want to fall over in front of Billy or Jacob because of the wet ground. But it wasn't just the weather that had me feeling agitated; the upcoming meeting with the Blacks also contributed to it. I carried my surveillance until the trees began to thin and small houses were visible.

Charlie suddenly stopped in front of one of the houses. The red of the paint had dulled over the years and gave the house the impression of being a small barn. The house was small and old but welcoming. Charlie had got out of the car and was walking towards my side of the car when the front door to the house opened and two people exited and stayed on the porch.

I got out of the car and caught up with Charlie and we made our way to the house. One of the people was sat in a chair and I realised that this was Billy; I remembered Charlie's descriptions of him very vividly. Although his face was wrinkled and showed his age, his eyes belied a hidden youth. He smiled warming as I ascended the few steps to the porch.

"Bella! I'm glad that you decided to come." Billy's deep voice stunned me. He had spoken loudly and I was sure that it could become louder if he wanted to.

He looked at me with a big smile on his face and I allowed myself to smile slightly in response. I looked behind Billy to Jacob and gasped; he seemed much taller than what I had imagined. I looked at his face and saw that he was smiling as well. I felt my smile widen without consciously telling it to. His dark brown eyes were staring intently at me and I felt myself blush at the attention.

"Hi," I said to them both, rather awkwardly. "Thanks for inviting me over." I murmured whilst lowering my gaze.

"I'm sure you two want to get inside before it starts to rain." Jacob said gesturing towards the blackened clouds. I looked up and bit my lip as the clouds circled around La Push.

Jacob chuckled at my expression as he opened the door to let us into the small house. I followed closely behind Charlie with Jacob pushing Billy behind me. We walked into the small living room and sat on the sofa. Jacob let go off Billy's chair and walked towards the TV to turn it on and Billy wheeled his chair closer to Charlie and me. As the TV slowly flickered to life I rolled my eyes. It didn't seem to matter what day it was, there was always sport being televised from somewhere. Already Charlie and Billy were shouting at the telly and urging the team to do better.

"Bella," I looked up and saw Jacob beckoning to me from the other side of the room. He was stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

I got up slowly, so as not to disturb Charlie or Billy, and walked towards the kitchen. Jacob had already walked in when he saw that I was going to come over to him.

"What?" I asked slightly worried that Jacob hadn't turned on the lights. It was weird, it was only midday but the sky was an ominously dark colour.

"I know you didn't want anything" Jacob started saying and then he quickly looked at my face. "But, I didn't buy it for you and I just wanted to say thank you for coming round here." As he was speaking he carefully pulled a small bag out of his pocket and he smiled sheepishly at me.

I sighed, I really didn't want anyone to make a fuss over me but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He stood patiently holding the small bag while I thought over what he had said. I sighed again and held my hand out.

"Can I have my present Jacob?" I said in a neutral voice, I didn't feel like I could successfully feign happiness at the moment.

"Yeah, sure. By the way you can call me Jake if you want to." He smiled and walked towards me and gently laid the bag on my outstretched palm.

"Ok, Jake can you turn the lights on so that I can see what you have given me?" I giggled.

He smiled brightly at me as he walked past me to turn on the lights. While the lights slowly flickered to life I looked at the bag. It was woven with a rough material in a variety of colours. The threads were crossed over each other and they created the image of a crescent moon joined with a single star. I slowly traced my finger over the moon.

"It's beautiful," I said slowly tracing the star. I heard him chuckle and I looked up.

"The present is inside the bag." He laughed. "I just needed to put it into something to keep safe."

I looked at the top of the bag and saw two pieces of string and I gently tugged on them until they came apart. Hesitantly, I tipped the small bag upside and a silver chain fell out and landed on my palm. I picked up the chain and saw the carved moon and star charm in the same shape as the image on the bag. I looked up shock displaying itself on my face.

"You made this?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, well the charm anyway. I used the chain from one of my sisters' old necklaces that they left here. But don't tell them, kay?" He whispered conspiratorially to me.

"Don't worry you can count on me." I whispered back and then I laughed. "Thanks for the necklace. It's really beautiful." I unclasped it and began to put it on. "Can I keep the bag as well? So that I can put necklace in there to keep it safe." I concluded lamely, I wanted the bag anyway but I wanted an excuse to allow me to keep.

"Course." He replied his deep brown eyes shining with his hidden mirth as if he knew what I had been thinking. "Come on Bells, I need to ask my dad when carrots and stuff need putting on the hob." He said linking my arm with his own and dragging me back through the door to the living room.

I stood awkwardly to one side of the room and waited for Jake to finish talking to his dad. While I waited I looked around the room and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the pictures of Jacob when he was younger. He had his hair shorter then and it made him look adorable. He was stood next to two girls on a beach. I guessed the girls must be his sisters because they looked alike. I looked across the rest of the photos and I could feel my smile widening. I looked across at Jacob and saw he was still talking to Billy. I let my gaze drift to the TV and noticed that it was playing adverts.

I noticed a slight movement from the corner of my eye and looked towards the source and saw that Charlie had moved around and was looking at me. He had that worried look on his face again as he searched my face for some clue to what I was thinking and feeling. He looked down when he noticed the silver necklace shinning and his expression softened with the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I thought that you didn't want any presents." He smiled

I lifted my hand up to my newly acquired necklace and let my fingers lovingly drift down the chain until they reached the carving. I softly locked my fingers around the carving and started to lift the chain up.

"You mean this?" I indicated the chain in my hand. "I thought that it would be rude if I said that I didn't want it after Jacob went to the effort of carving this charm. Anyway, I like it." I started blushing as I realised that I said that out loud.

* * *

**Yeah ok there is a reason that I choose that symbol, but Im not telling you yet. You'll have to wait and see :P**

**BTW please review it makes me feel all special and I like to read what you think :):)**


	5. Christmas Part 2

**Woo I've updated again!! I know it took awhile and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long :( Please don't be upset with me. I really had to focus on this half of the chapter to get it to flow properly. I hope that you like it and that it was worth the wait. Also I've finished my exams now and I'll have finished college in the next two weeks so I should be able to concentrate on my story a lot more. Sorry for rambling by the way :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, however noone has said anything about Dusk, so I claim that XD! I do own the design on the necklace and Sherrie though, so it's not all bad.**

**

* * *

Christmas Part 2**

I stood nervously off to one side making sure that I didn't get to close to the cooker; I could feel the heat from where I stood and I was scared that I might burn myself. Also I didn't want to get in Jacob's way and ruin the meal. I watched him as he made sure that everything was cooking properly. The more I watched Jacob, the more I wanted to help him. I couldn't understand why I wanted to help cook but it seemed like some sort of natural instinct. I began edging closer to him until I could see what he was doing fully.

"Can I help?" I shyly asked him. "I can't remember if I can cook well or not but I feel like I should help." I kept my eyes lowered; not sure if he would refuse my offer.

"Sure." I heard him say and I looked up and saw him smiling at me. It seemed weird; every time he smiled I wanted to smile in return but it wasn't a forced smile. It was effortless and easy. I didn't feel like I had to pretend around him.

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute as he considered my question.

"Hmmm, well the gravy needs making." He finally said.

I looked at him blankly as I tried to figure out what that was supposed to mean. He looked at my expression and began to chuckle.

"You need to get 2 stock cubes and put them in that jug." He pointed to a plastic jug on the side by the kettle. "Then you need to fill it with hot water from the kettle."

I nodded my head slightly to show that I understood and then I set about my little task. I know it wasn't a lot but I felt better for helping him. I looked at the measurement markings along the side of the jug and was stunned to see it went to four pints. I shook my head in disbelief; he couldn't honestly want four pints of gravy. I looked at the packet for the stock cubes and saw that it was one cube for every pint. That made more sense to me.

It didn't take too long to get the rest of the food ready and by that time Charlie and Billy had made their way into the kitchen. It seemed like the game they had been watching had finished. They came into the kitchen and were sat talking amongst themselves while I helped Jacob to finish the meal.

"Wow, you two have excelled yourselves." Charlie exclaimed after taking a bite of the food. "Is that venison?" He asked Jake; his voice thick with suspicion.

"Yea, we normally have venison for Christmas, and Dad wasn't sure I you'd had it before and he wanted to find out if you liked it."

He smiled apologetically but it turned into one of amusement as he saw that I had nearly finished my piece of venison. I had the grace to keep my eyes lowered but my traitor cheeks flushed and showed my embarrassment. Billy, Charlie and Jacob all began to laugh at me. I couldn't help but start to laugh as well. I felt shocked I hadn't really laughed since I came out of the hospital; I guessed that it was due to the relaxed atmosphere in the house.

"Well, I think I know at least one of the Swans enjoys eating venison." Billy stated, still chuckling.

I laughed in reply. "I think my animal instincts took over. It just smelt so good that I couldn't help myself from eating it." I trailed off starting to feel self-conscious. I looked at Billy and saw that he had a slight smile on his lips, but I felt too self conscious to question it.

I quickly speared some food on my fork and popped it in my mouth so I had an excuse to stop talking.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to see that not all teenage girls are afraid to eat a normal sized meal." Maybe that was what the smile was about, it made some sense.

The meal carried on in this sort of way and I felt the most relaxed since I had woken up. I realised why it felt so easy being here; it was like we were a family. Billy spoke to Charlie like they were brothers and they behaved like brothers as well. I'd seen them trying to sneakily throw food at each other; it made me laugh seeing them behave so immature. I looked across to see if Jake had noticed what they were doing and I saw he was looking at me. When I caught his gaze he quickly looked away and it looked like a faint blush had begun to form on his russet coloured cheeks.

I felt slightly nervous, I liked Jacob but it seemed he liked me more than I liked him and I didn't feel comfortable with that thought. All I wanted was a friend; someone who could help me to figure out my life. I sighed. I didn't want to rely on others to understand who I am. But at least going back to school should help me to unravel some of the mysteries that had hidden themselves from me.

When the meal had finished Billy and Charlie went back into the living room while Jacob and I washed the dishes. We talked while we washed up and Jake told me about his friends. I stood and listened patiently as he told me about the trouble that Quil and Embry got into, with his help.

I found myself laughing at all his stories. I couldn't help myself; his warm, easy-going nature affected me and it helped me to stop worrying over my amnesia. He seemed to be able to erase all my troubles but I felt wary; I didn't want him to think that I liked him more than I did.

"Hey Jake, thanks for talking to me." I smiled at him. "It's really helped me; I needed the distraction."

"It's ok, but are you sure that I'm not boring you with my stories?"

"No they aren't boring!" I exclaimed. "They are the exact thing that I need at the moment to prepare me for school. I don't know if anyone will behave like this at Forks High School. But at least now I'll be slightly prepared."

"Well at least I'm some help then, and not totally useless."

"Oh Jake, you're not completely useless. You're very good at washing the pots." I said gesturing around me with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." He replied sarcastically while smiling sourly at me.

I couldn't help but tease him further. "You're welcome Jake." I curtsied to him, grinning widely. "At least I know someone who can help me with any chore now."

He grimaced and turned away from me. I watched him washing up chuckling lightly at how easily I had managed to annoy him but there was still a part of me that hoped he knew I was only being friendly.I grimaced and looked around so that Icould help him. I picked up a towel and began drying what he had washed. I picked up whatever my hands touched and it wasn't until I could feel a slight trickle down my hand that I realised that I'd picked up a knife and I'd cut myself from holding it wrong.

That was when the smell of the blood hit me and my head began to spin and my stomach began to churn at the rusty odour. I dropped the knife as soon as I could smell the blood and Jacob quickly looked my way and saw what had happened.

"Are you ok?" He asked me slightly worried.

All I could manage was a quick shake of my head to show that I wasn't. I tried to keep my hand away from my face but it didn't help. There was too much blood there for it to be any help.

"C-can you get me a cloth or something?" I managed choke out and I saw Jake running frantically out of the kitchen and then he was back and handed me the cloth.

I gratefully took the material from him and slowly walked towards the sink and dipped the cloth in the warm water. I used the cloth to wipe up the blood that had run down my left hand. I had to hold my breath so that I didn't begin feeling any more dizzy than I already was. I smiled wanly to myself; I had found something else about my life and I'd done it on my own without help. I looked back at Jacob and saw him looking at me; apprehension clear on his face.

"I think Charlie needs to know about this." I said gesturing with my right hand at the blood stained cloth that I had put into the sink.

He nodded and started slowly backing towards the living room with his eyes fixed on me.

"Don't worry about me," I told him smiling weakly. "I'll be fine as long as I keep the smell away from me, but I think Charlie would appreciate knowing what has happened."

He looked at my face and what he saw must have convinced him as he turned around and walked into the living room. I took in a deep breath and groaned as I smelt a faint trace of the blood in the air. I weakly fought the feeling of collapsing but I allowed myself to slowly seat myself on the floor and rest my head against the counter that the sink was supported by. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to stop being dizzy but it didn't work. All I managed to do was to make me feel worse and I groaned in defeat.

I heard the footsteps of Jacob and Charlie entering the kitchen and I could hear the faint squeak of Billy's wheelchair. I kept my eyes closed; I refused to allow me the pain of looking at the worry that was sure to be etched on Charlie's face.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked frantically and internally cringed at the barely suppressed fear and panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Ch-dad, don't worry. But can you look at my hand and tell me how bad it is." I talked as fast as possible so that I wouldn't have to smell the blood again. I knew there was only so much I could take before I threw up.

"It's not bleeding anymore, but the cut looks deep. I think you'll have to go to the hospital to have it stitched up. How did you do it anyway?"

I opened my eyes and sheepishly looked at the knife that was still on the floor. "I kinda picked up a knife but I was holding it the wrong way. I only wanted to help." I looked up defensively in case Charlie didn't like my explanation.

"Right then, are you okay? Will you be able to cope until we get you to the hospital?"

I sighed, "I think I can cope, from what I've been told this isn't the worst thing I've had to endure."

*******************************************

I fell onto my bed exhausted, I'd only just got back from the hospital and I was glad to be able to rest. My hand absently wandered to my neck and encircled the necklace that Jacob gave me; it seemed like ages ago that he had given me his gift. I shuddered slightly when my hand encountered the cold metal of the chain. I didn't pull my hand away, like I knew I should, as the coldness of it seemed oddly soothing. I put my left hand on the necklace hoping the cold would soothe the burning emanating from the stitches running down my left hand. I sighed contently as the burning subsided a little bit.

I don't know how long I was laid like that for but all of a sudden a felt a stab of pain wrenching through my arm from my hand. I was stunned. I looked at the stitches, thinking that maybe one of them had come undone but nothing had happened to them. As I took my hand of my necklace I noticed that the pain slowly subsided until it eventually stopped. I thought of a theory for this and I placed my hand back on the necklace and the pain started again. I lightly brushed my fingertips over the charm and the pain increased drastically. I gasped and moved my hand away.

Why would Jacob make me something that would hurt me?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)  
OOOOOO what's wrong with the necklace???  
Wouldn't you like to know, if you review I'll update faster and tehn you might know :P **


	6. Necklace and Dream

**Hey eveyone! I deeply apologise for the delay in this chapter. I am very grateful that you have all stuck by me with this story. It just takes me a while to get the chapters how I really really want them. I will try and update more regulary :):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :( But Sherrie is mine (Even if she's not been mentioned for a while)**

**

* * *

Necklace and Dream**

I knew that something was wrong with the necklace after that, but I didn't know what it was. I didn't know where to look to find the information but I knew that I had to find something out. I tentatively moved my right hand over the top of the necklace and I inhaled slowly to try and steady myself.

"Come on, you can do this." I muttered to myself as I hesitantly allowed my fingers to touch the charm.

There wasn't anything. I looked in shock at my hand. My hand was touching the charm but there wasn't anything to feel. I was confused and tired and wasn't sure what was happening. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was flashing 01:45. I sighed and reluctantly began changing into my pyjamas. I was tempted to have a shower but realised it wouldn't be necessary with the time.

Before I slipped under my covers and went to sleep I wrote a small note to myself: _Don't forget the necklace!!! _I wasn't sure if I would understand that properly in the morning but it was worth a shot and it wasn't like I had many options. After I allowed myself to slowly drift off into a restless slumber.

As I slept, I dreamed. But it didn't seem like a dream; the colours were too vivid and I could feel the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind.

'_I looked around me and saw I was stood in the forest just behind my house. I don't know how deep I was stood in the forest but I could still see the light from the weak sunlight. In front of me was stood a woman. She was taller than me and had long raven black hair that fell to her waist. Around her eyes was tied a thin strip of cloth, but even though she had her eyes covered she was standing and, what appeared to be, looking in my direction. She was stood further back in the forest than me and she was encased in the shadows._

_I walked slowly towards her, not sure why but knowing that it was important that I reached her. As I got closer I saw that she looked tired but she held herself in a regal stance. Her attire was that from; what I could only presume, Medieval England. She wore a floor length dress made of deep blue velvet and her bodice was tight so as to accentuate her slim figure. Upon her shoulders was draped a black cloak, fastened across her neck with a broach made of silver. When I was stood at arm's length from her, her sombre expression lit up with her radiant smile._

"_Isabella!" She greeted me warmly._

_I stood awkwardly in front of her not knowing what I should do. I curtsied awkwardly hoping that was what I needed to do to respond to her greeting. Her smile dropped slightly and I could feel her disappointment._

"_Worry thyself not, my child. I doth come here to speak with thee, but I fear I hath come too early. Fear not, thine questions will be answered in due time." She smiled softly at me. "Remember thou hath the strength to succeed and thou hath no need for thine worry. I will speak with thee again, fare thee well Isabella." She smiled softly at me and then she began to fade._

I awoke with a start and shook my head. The dream had been so real and yet it didn't make sense. There were too many contradictions in what had happened. How could a blind woman see where I was? I refused to dwell on the dream and instead turned to look at my clock. It flashed 06:00 with its evil red light. I sighed and rolled over trying to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

After some minutes of restlessly tossing and turning I sat up and tried to calm myself down but nothing I did helped. I couldn't escape the puzzlement that the dream gave me. I held my head in my hands as I tried to force an understanding on myself.

I sighed again and regretfully began to leave the warmth of my bed. I slowly walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I turned the temperature up and let the hot water wash away my anxiety. I leaned peacefully into the water to allow it time to unravel the tension in my muscles. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and noticed how the smell made me feel happier and more relaxed. I guessed this was why Charlie said it was my favourite shampoo. After I had thoroughly rinsed myself I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and another around my body so I could walk back to my room without dripping water everywhere.

I dressed quickly in my dark jeans and my red chequered top; noticing how the colours seemed to brighten my complexion. I ran my hands through my damp hair as I sat at my desk, contemplating my dream. I still couldn't make any sense of it. I decided to ebb my frustration by going downstairs to get some breakfast. Just as I reached the last step I saw Charlie opening the front door.

"Hey Dad," I said haltingly. "Where are you going?" He smiled at me when I called him dad but he quickly answered my question.

"I've been called into the station. There's been some abnormal animal behaviour been reported this morning and I'm going down to the station to go through the statements. I shouldn't been too but if you need to contact me for anything, I've left the phone number for the station on a piece of paper on the kitchen side."

"Ok, but don't worry about me. I'm sure I can take of myself in my own house for a few hours without getting hurt."

The look that I received from Charlie then showed me how much he doubted the truth of what I'd said. But he refrained from saying anything about it and instead he just shook his head before he left the house.

When he had gone I continued on my journey towards the kitchen. I walked towards the cupboard that held the granola bars and took one out. I proceeded to open up the next cupboard and remove a glass and set it down on the side. I went to the fridge and removed the bottle of milk and poured some into my glass. I put the milk back and then sat down at the table and ate my granola bar slowly as I mused over everything that had happened since I had woken up. I sighed frustratedly as I still didn't know anything about what happened concerning the accident. I had meant to find out some things from Jacob but then I'd cut myself.

I finished eating and I drained my glass of milk. I washed my now empty glass and left it on the draining board to dry. I looked out of the window and grimaced at the dark clouds hanging in the sky. I had wanted to walk outside a bit to try and clear my head but it seemed like I was going to have to think of something else.

I walked back to my bedroom and turned on the computer that was there. I waited for the Internet to load and I was glad that I didn't have to remember a password to be able to use it. I looked guiltily at the two unread e-mails from Renée, my mum. I found it hard trying to keep up a correspondence with someone who I didn't know that much about. I didn't even know if Charlie had told her about the accident and I didn't want to worry her in case he hadn't. I tried to pretend that I was the Bella that had looked after her for all those years and the Bella that had lived with her. I found it hard but I had to try; I felt an over-whelming urge to keep her happy so I based all my e-mails on ones that I had sent to her before.

I read through both the e-mails that she sent me and saw that the first had been sent three days ago and the second one had been sent yesterday. The second seemed to show Renée's agitated behaviour that I hadn't replied to her first one. I shook my head whilst smiling and carefully replied to both of them and I repeatedly assured her that I was ok and that nothing was wrong. I sent my reply and hoped that it would calm her down.

I leaned back in my chair glad that I had found something to do but now worrying over what to do next. I closed my eyes and let my hand move across my neck, but as soon as it touched the necklace a sharp pain shot down my arm.

"Ow," I muttered. "I guess I forgot about that." I looked disdainfully down at my hand. Why couldn't I figure out what was going on?

As I was looking at my hand I noticed my cut from yesterday wasn't as deep and it looked slightly healed. I peered at the charm and held it in my right hand. It still did nothing. I shook my head and held it closer to my face, trying to discern if there was anything wrong with it. But it seemed perfectly normal.

I let the necklace drop from my hand as an idea came to me. I quickly loaded up the Google search page and typed in "Quileute magic". I scanned through the list of sites that were found and clicked on the most appropriate one. But there wasn't anything useful there; it only contained information on the Quileute legends. I used this method on the rest of the pages but none of the sites gave any insight to the nature of my charm and what was happening to me.

I closed down the Internet frustrated that I hadn't found anything useful. I got off my chair and ran downstairs, grabbing my raincoat and leaving the house. I locked the down and trudged down the driveway. I didn't know where I was going; I just wanted to get away from the house, away from the disappointment that I felt. I walked by the side of the road and when the rain began to fall I quickly pulled up my hood and pulled my hair beneath it.

I carried on walking along the road long after my disappointment had seeped away. I finally stopped when I reached the end of the road and looked at the beginnings of the forest in front of me. The trees were grown close together but not so close so that you wouldn't be able to walk through if you wanted to. I looked up and suppressed a shudder from the ominous height of the trees. I looked back down and a light between the trees seemed to catch my eye. I stared at it before it started to fade away.

I looked at the spot where it had been before I took a deep breath and walked between the trees.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Now make me a lot happier by reviewing lol. It makes me feel all warm and happy :):)**


	7. Forest

**I'm so it's taken so long for this next chapter. I wish I could say it was because I'd been away for all this time but the reality is my internet really really hates me and it decided to stop working for over a month. So I hope you forgive me for being a pain with my updating but this is the longest chapter I have written so you should be content with that.**

**By the way, one of teh reasons it took me so long to write this chapter was because I've recently read a book called Secrets Of Hightower and it is absolutely amazing. If anyone wants to check it out the website is secretsofhightower (dot) org. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter :):) And don't forget to tell me what you enjoy :):)**

**

* * *

Forest **

The forest seemed peaceful and calm and the rain seemed to not be able to penetrate the dense canopy of the trees. I walked forward hoping to see the light and as I got further in I could make out the dim glow of the light. I followed the light deeper into the forest making sure not to lose sight of it at any time. As I walked I fell over the twigs and leaves and pine cones that lay scattered across the woodland floor. I looked back often and noted with something close to glee that my path of destruction lay mainly in a straight line.

I felt relieved, if the light kept on moving in a straight line I would be able to get back out easily. I went light-headed with joy from that thought but there was a little voice at the back of my mind telling me to be careful and not to get carried away with that idea. I tried to shrug away the warning to myself but I decided it would probably be a wise idea to still be wary.

I don't know how long I had been walking for but my legs were beginning to hurt. I looked up to see if the sky was getting any darker but I couldn't tell through the density of the canopy. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to pick up my watch before I left the house. I knew I should turn back before it got too much later but I didn't like knowing that I'd not found out what that light was. I looked ahead at the light and it seemed to be beckoning me forward. I shook my head and looked behind me, glad that my destructive path was still there. I turned to look back at the light one last time but it had gone! My spine tingled with the mysteriousness behind it.

I shook my head determined not to try to find the light again. However an idea slowly started to form in my mind as I walked back; I could look for it tomorrow. But I would have to make sure that I had taken everything that I could possibly need with me. I carried on meticulously planning my adventure for tomorrow until I suddenly tripped and fell over an exposed tree root. I shakily moved myself into a sitting position and raised my hand to my head to try and stop the dizziness.

"I'm such an idiot." I complained to myself. "Why can't I ever look where I'm going?" I looked down at my jeans and started brushing off the debris and sighed. "These were clean on this morning."

I gingerly pushed myself up and stood warily with my hand outstretched; supporting myself on the nearest tree. I looked around and noticed that I had strayed a bit off of my path. I walked carefully back to it and set off in what I hoped was the right direction. I picked up my pace but I made sure that I was looking for any obstacles that might be in my way.

I hoped that it wouldn't take me too long to get back to the road, and I began to feel fear rising through my body, as I remembered what Charlie had been talking about before he left. I shuddered; I didn't know where these people had reported the strange behaviour coming from the animals and I didn't know what type of animals they were either.

I could feel the panic starting to settle on my mind. I tried concentrating on the path knowing that I would never get out if I gave in to the blind panic now. I began breathing in and out slowly, but it didn't help. I flinched at every noise made in the shadows of the trees. I didn't know what was making the noises and I didn't want to find out.

A part of my mind was telling me to think rationally and to stop over-reacting; but I wasn't paying any attention to it. The other part of my mind had gone on overdrive and I was imaging murders and serial killers lurking behind every tree.

I stopped and shook my head. "Get a grip Bella. Charlie was talking about animals, not people." I muttered trying to calm myself down.

It had a slight effect on me which meant that I could concentrate more on not falling. The ground seemed less sturdy than before and I was stumbling continuously. The path I had created earlier seemed to have disappeared. I stopped walking and started breathing slowly to calm my nerves. I looked around to see if I could find out where I was from the trees but they all looked the same. I was exasperated but I realised why the ground had suddenly felt differently as I had been slowly but surely walking off of the path.

I held my head in my hands while I tried to decide what to do. I couldn't think of anything else to do and I let out a sigh of frustration as I resigned myself to carry on walking in the same direction I had been going. I just hoped that I would be able to get out soon.

"Come on Bella, don't stop now. You can do this." I repeatedly reassured myself as I walked.

I strode forward purposefully; determined to make my way out of these trees. I fell over continually but I didn't let this slow me down. As I carried on walking I noticed that my path of destruction had started to re-appear on my left. I let out a sigh of relief and began to walk upon it again.

Eventually, the trees started thinning out and the faint drip from the rain could be heard as well. I forced myself to carry on at the same pace, even though my excitement was begging at me and screaming at me to run for the road.

After what seemed like hours I broke through the wall of trees and sank to the floor sobbing with relief and joy. I hadn't realised how tightly strung my nerves had been until I could look up at the sky again. I let myself indulge in this moment of hysteria as I felt my nerves start to loosen up and relax. I managed to coax my body into standing and I walked shakily along the road. I still couldn't tell what time it was as the clouds covered the position of the sun but I felt better knowing that the world hadn't descended into twilight whilst I was hidden beneath the canopy of pines.

The rain had lessened from before I entered the cover of the trees, so I let my hood down. I walked slowly back towards my house letting the wind whip my hair around my face. It didn't bother me that my hair would be a mess; I liked the feeling of being free and it wasn't as if I had to pretend to be any different today. I wasn't expecting to see anyone other than Charlie all day.

I finally got back to my house and I noticed there was a strange, white car parked in front of it. I walked closer to it to see if there was anything that looked familiar about it and I was hoping that I could determine what make of car it was. I walked to the front of it and saw that it had a gold plus sigh just above the grills but I didn't recognise what it was. I looked up and saw that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway and I made myself stop wondering about whose car it was because it was probably just one of Charlie's friends.

I walked towards the front door hoping that Charlie hadn't been looking for me. I opened the door and tensed when I couldn't hear the normal murmur of the television.

"Hello!" I shouted into the unnatural quiet house.

I expected to hear a reply from someone, anyone, but I was greeted with silence. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the kitchen. As I entered the room I froze with shock as I saw Charlie kissing Sherrie. I knew that I must have looked like a fool with my mouth hanging open and my cheeks furiously burning red but I couldn't move from where I was stood. I found myself helplessly rooted to that spot.

It wasn't that I was angry at Charlie; I'd already been told about their relationship. I just didn't expect to walk into my kitchen and see them like that and I knew that Charlie was most likely going to have a greatly disturbing conversation with me about his relationship. I was happy for him but I didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it. Also there was something about Sherrie that didn't seem right but I couldn't place exactly what it was. She didn't seem entirely sincere and I didn't want Charlie to get hurt.

I shook my head so I could clear my thoughts and my immobility. I didn't want attention drawn to me but I knew that it would be best if I got the conversation done with as fast as possible. And with that reasoning firmly at the front of my mind I coughed in a meaningful manner. As soon as I had made the noise Charlie turned around with his cheeks burning with a familiar red stain. He met my gaze for the briefest of moments before he started to stammer out an explanation.

"Uh…Bella, I….um….didn't hear you come in. I…uh…well…um…i-i-it's not what it looks like."

He spoke to his shoes which allowed me to smile at the irony of the situation; I was sure that he was behaving like a teenage boy being caught by his parent. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at the image I had conjured up. I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't appreciate it if I was to show my amusement of the situation in front of someone else. I looked at Sherrie wondering how she was handling the current predicament and I was surprised to see her also trying to suppress a laugh.

"Charlie," she managed to say in a soft voice brimming with laughter. "I'm sure that Bella is old enough to understand what is going on. She is 18 after all; she's no longer a child."

I watched her in amazement as she behaved in the most pleasant manner I had seen her behave in. I was even more surprised to note that it seemed like genuine behaviour and I looked at her carefully to see if she was concealing an interior emotion but I couldn't detect any. The only thing I could work out was that she was enjoying the predicament that we had found ourselves in.

She laced her hand with Charlie's, which I was shocked to see was gloved, and began to speak.

"Love, don't you think that you should acknowledge the intelligence that you always claim that your daughter possesses. I'm sure Bella knows what is going on and I'm positive that she will be fine with it as long as she doesn't keep walking in on us." She finished of with a slight smile and her eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

She had kept her eyes focussed on Charlie while she was speaking; which I was thankful for. I didn't know what I would have done if she had been looking at me. Although I was grateful that she seemed to be trying to make it less awkward. But then she turned her attention to me. She looked at me in a business-like manner and I couldn't help but hope she wasn't about to make this embarrassing.

"Bella, do you mind me dating your dad?" She asked me bluntly, catching me off guard.

I thought about her question carefully. I knew that it wouldn't really matter what I thought as Sherrie didn't strike me as the type who would submit to defeat easily. But I knew that Charlie would only carry on with this if it didn't bother me. I didn't want Charlie give up something he wanted because of me. I looked at both of them and saw that they were peering at me intently. Sherrie was looking at me with a cold expression that I couldn't name and Charlie was looking at me with a puzzled expression; probably trying to work out what I would say.

I slowly shook my head and spoke. "No I don't mind. Anything that makes Ch-dad happy is ok with me."

Sherrie's expression had changed drastically with that small speech. Her eyes were alight with a new emotion and her face looked like she had been triumphant in some sort of contest. I couldn't understand why anyone would react to what I said like that. I was greatly confused by Sherrie's complex personality. I preferred Charlie's way of expressing his emotions. To show his appreciation of what I had said, he had given me a smile that transformed his face to how he appeared when he was younger.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit shall I? I'll phone Jake and see if he wants to spend some time together. I might be able to find out some more about the people who live here. Or I'll find out something about the Quileutes." I chuckled slightly and slowly made my way out of the kitchen towards the phone.

"Okay Bells and you don't have to hurry back. I'll order some pizza for tea." I heard Charlie say as I reached the phone.

I looked around the phone table for the scrap of paper that held Jacob's number; he'd given it to me yesterday before I went to the hospital. I managed to find it, hidden under some envelopes that Charlie had left there.

I quickly dialled the number and hoped that it would be Jacob who picked up the phone. After the third ring someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

I cringed slightly as I recognised the voice as being Billy's. I wondered what he would be thinking about me phoning up.

"Hey Billy, it's Bella. Can I talk to Jake please?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Yeah, I'll just get him for you."

I heard him put the telephone down somewhere and shout for Jake. A second later I heard the phone being picked up from where it was.

"Hey" I heard Jacob say breathlessly down the phone. "You recovered yet from your accident yesterday?" He joked.

"Yeah, I've managed to survive the night and I'm not in danger of dying from blood loss." I laughed. "Although I think the stitches are starting to itch slightly. But I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course you can Bella, what is it? And you don't need to sound so nervous." He chuckled.

"I didn't realise that I sounded nervous." I laughed sheepishly. "But I was just wondering if I could spend some time with you today. Charlie wants to spend some time alone with his new girlfriend." I shuddered involuntarily as I said that.

"I would really like to Bella but I promised my friends I would spend the afternoon with them. You can come and join us if you want to."

I felt my heart sink slightly at his words but I realised that I had not really thought about Jacob already having plans.

"Don't worry about it. I should have thought about phoning you earlier and not leaving it till this time. I think I'll just stay home; I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding Bells and I'm sure you don't want to be on your own until you go back to school."

"Maybe some other day Jake, I promise I'll spend some time with you and your friends before I go back. I just don't feel like being in a big group today. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind Bells. Whatever's good for you. Well, I'm going to have to go now before I'm too late. I'll talk to you tomorrow and organise something, okay?"

"Yeah Jake that's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

I heard the click of the phone seconds before I hung up. I sighed. I didn't know what to do now. I contemplated asking Charlie for the number of one of my "friends" from Forks High School but I decided against it at the last minute. I turned towards the stairs and ran up them straight to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and grabbed a book from the pile at the foot of my bed. I began reading it without looking at the title.

I couldn't follow the narrative of the story properly as my thoughts kept returning to the weird light in the forest. I threw the book unceremoniously onto the floor and squeezed my eyes closed whilst rubbing my temples; trying to dissipate the confusion.

Eventually I calmed down and when I opened my eyes I was startled to see I was surrounded by trees again. I looked around hoping I was dreaming and that I wouldn't have to make my way out of here. Ahead of me was a shaft of light shinning through the trees. It seemed mystical with contrast to the gloom that shrouded the trees around me. I felt drawn to it and before I knew what was happening I was walking towards it.

The light dazed me as I walked towards it and I thought I saw something move within it. My curiosity was flared and I began to reach my hand out towards the light when I heard a voice beside me.

"No Bella! It's not safe."

I looked around startled but there was no-one nearby. I tried to place the voice but I didn't recognise it but that didn't mean that I hadn't heard it before my accident. I went to put my hand in the light again, to see if the voice appeared again.

"No!" The voice roared at me. But this time it sounded like more than one voice was shouting.

I shook my head confused and took a step backwards. I held out my hands and heard a slight growl. My heart began to race and I quickly snatched my hands back to my side. I looked around again, hoping that I could see the person who was talking to me but I didn't even know which direction to look.

"Isabella, I hath come to beg thee not to occupy thy mind with the unimportant. Thou must listen to the warnings given thee; whether they be direct or subtle. Thou wilst not find the answers thou search for in this place. I beg thee; leave this place before danger falls upon thee."

I went to turn around but then I fell out of bed. I hoped that Charlie wasn't wondering what I was doing with the noise that I made. I looked across at my clock and saw it was about 6 o'clock. I wondered if Charlie had ordered the pizza yet and then I heard Charlie shout up the stairs.

"Bells, there's some pizza in the kitchen if you've finished wrecking your bedroom." I heard him chuckle as he walked away from the stairs.

I wasn't bothered by his joke. I was too busying dancing for the pizza that was downstairs. I finally stopped my little dancing session when my stomach started rumbling and I fell over. I walked down the stairs slowly so I didn't fall down again. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed two slices of pizza and put them on a plate. I went into the living room and sat on the chair and watched the television.

I didn't pay any attention to what was on the TV, I just let my eyes rest on it unseeingly. I ate my pizza slowly, savouring the taste of the cheese and the tomato. I was also thinking about the voices in my dream. I knew that the voice telling me to leave was the woman from my previous dream. But it was the other voice that I didn't know. And then there was the mystery of the second voice shadowing the first. Why was my life suddenly becoming complex and confusing? I was sure that if I hadn't lost my memories I would be able to understand what was happening.

I ate the remainder of my pizza and quickly bade goodnight to Charlie and Sherrie, I knew they wouldn't miss my presence this evening, and ran to bed. I went through my bedtime procedure faster than normal. I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before diving under the covers of my bed. I laid staring at the ceiling hoping that I would be able to sleep better than I did the day before, but also hoping that I would have another dream to help me understand what was going on.

I didn't fight the tiredness and I allowed myself to go to sleep. The next thing I knew the sun was shinning in my eyes and I groaned as I turned over in bed. I'd slept dreamlessly. I sat up in bed annoyed that I seemed so obsessed with mysterious people in my dreams. I knew that I'd be sectioned if anyone found out that I had followed a mysterious light through part of the forest and that I was planning to find it today.

I swung my legs out of the bed and walked to the window. Both Charlie's and Sherrie's cars were gone from their places from last night. The sky wasn't as cloudy as it had been yesterday and I could see some patches of blue amongst the grey of the clouds. I decided I wasn't going to spend as long getting ready today because I wanted to leave the house earlier.

I quickly brushed my teeth and jumped in shower. I was dressed and downstairs in 20 minutes; heading toward the kitchen. I picked up an apple and made sure that I had got my phone in my pocket. I ran to the door and as I opened it the telephone began to ring. I sighed, closed the door and walked towards it.

"Hello." I said briskly down the receiver.

"Hey Bells. I told you that I was going to phone you up. I hope this isn't too early for you." Jacob said slightly mockingly down the phone.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that sorry." I laughed.

"You forgot about me. I feel hurt now. I guess there's no point in arranging something so you can meet my friends then. You'd only forget about that as well." He managed to sound genuinely upset but as he finished his façade had started to drop.

"Aw, Jake don't be like that. You know I could never forget about you, well not more than once, surely." At that we both laughed down the phone. "So Jake what do you propose we do then so I can meet you're friends and no longer be a social retard."

"I was thinking that I could come and get you tomorrow and then we could go down to First Beach. I've already spoken to Quil and Embry and they seemed okay with the idea, but if you don't want to then I can always think of something else."

"No that's fine by me. I can't wait. What time are you coming for me?"

"Erm…I'm not sure. I could come for you at about ten and take you home at about fourish. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine Jake. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I put the phone down and ran back to the front door. I locked up and made my way back towards the forest. It didn't seem to take as long as it did yesterday and again I didn't see anyone around so I made my way to the beginning of the outer line of trees.

As I stepped in I could see the light again and I ran after it, not caring if I fell or not. I carried on chasing it and I never seemed to catch up with but I noticed I'd gone further into the woods than I had yesterday. The trees didn't seem to be as close to each other as they had been before. The gloom that surrounded me seemed to be lessening and in front of me the orb of light seemed to have stopped. I walked forward cautiously and stopped about a metre away from the light. It still hadn't moved and I wondered if this was where it had been trying to lead me yesterday.

I took the last few steps carefully and suddenly I was out of the trees and in a circular clearing. In the distance I could hear the slight tinkling of a stream and the birds that flew overhead sang joyously. The clearing appeared perfectly symmetrical and the wild flowers that grew there gave the place extra beauty. I walked forward slowly so as not to destroy the serenity of this little meadow.

I walked to the centre of it and felt peaceful. The meadow was warm as the sun had finally managed to conquer the sky and banish the clouds. The warmth added to my contented feeling but I didn't understand why the light would bring me to such a weird little place. I turned around hoping that the light was still there so that it could take my away from this place. I needed to be able to think about it's meaning in the comfort of my own home. Luckily the light was still in the same place and I walked towards it; trusting that it would get me out of here. But as I left the clearing I saw a bunch of Foxgloves growing, they were beautiful but deadly and I shivered at why anything needed to be like that.


	8. New Beginnings

**Okay, I apologise again :(:( I am really sorry about the lateness of the update but I've been back at college and I've not had the chance to just sit down and write. But I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it :):) And I'd just though I'd let you know that I have got chapter 9 planned out so hopefully it won't take as long to write :):) Hope you enjoy :):)**

**

* * *

New Beginnings**

The alarm clock blared noisily beside my head as I woke up. I groaned and flared my arm out, hoping to turn off the annoying beep. Unfortunately, I swatted the machine onto the floor.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. "Get up or you'll be late."

I reluctantly complied with his wishes and staggered out of bed. I rummaged through my wardrobe; hoping to find something warm and suitable to wear. I eventually settled on a plain white t-shirt, dark boot-cut jeans and a green jumper. I carried my clothes into the bathroom with me and took a cold shower. The cold water hitting my skin made me wake up fully and I felt more refreshed from it than I did from having a cold shower. After my shower, I dressed in the bathroom and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, and Charlie.

"I thought you might need this to help you through the day."

I looked down and saw a plate of toast and a steaming cup of tea placed on the table. My face broke into a smile when I realised what he meant.

"Thanks dad, that was really considerate of you. But you didn't have to; I'd have been fine with just a granola bar like normal."

"Bella I really don't think you understand exactly what you are going to today. You're going need more than a granola bar to get your brain working."

"I'm only going to school dad. It's not even like I'm going to be there for that long."

"But Bells, you are going to have to re-learn everything. That's going to take some time and I know that you've managed to retrieve your old level of reading and writing but that doesn't mean it will be that easy for everything. You're going to have to learn all the basics of your subjects again."

I just rolled my eyes at him; we'd already had this discussion twenty times in the last two days. "Ok, ok. I'll eat everything. I only wanted you to know that you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know Bella but I just wanted to do something for you. You always used to help me and now it's my turn to help you. Now eat up your breakfast or you'll be late." And he walked past me ruffling my hair.

"All right, all right." I laughed, picking up a slice of toast. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

I ate my toast as fast as I could and then drained my tea whilst trying to ignore the intense burning sensation as it went down my throat. I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my bag from beside the table and headed out the front door. Charlie was sat patiently in the police cruiser waiting for me. Hopefully I wouldn't be dependent on Charlie for transportation much longer. He had been helping me with my driving by teaching me the basics in any spare time that he had had since I got home.

We eventually reached the school with half an hour to spare; I was glad that Charlie had left me enough time to find my way around. Charlie helped me by pointing out the reception for me and telling me that they would have a copy of my timetable; seeing how I couldn't find mine. I quickly thanked him before climbing out of the car and heading in the direction he pointed out.

When I reached the building he had pointed out I became irritated; above the door was a sign saying front office. It annoyed me that Charlie thought I wouldn't be able to find this by myself. Although the sign was old and faded, I was sure that I would have still been able to find it by myself.

I walked hesitantly into the office, not sure if there would be anybody able to help me. Fortunately, as I walked in I saw a red-haired woman sat behind a cluttered office desk. She had her back to me as I walked in and she still hadn't noticed my presence when I reached the desk. I stood quietly for a few moments hoping that she would notice me but she still hadn't turned round.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and she turned around instantly. As she turned round, she had to push her simple black glasses up her nose.

"Can I help - Oh Bella dear," I cringed internally as she recognised me, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, I need a copy of my timetable. I don't know what I must have done with my copy and what with my accident I'm going to need to know where I'm meant to be." I hoped that this wouldn't be too much of problem, but I wasn't sure how what the school's filing system was like.

"That's okay dear. I'll just be a minute." With that she got out of her chair and walked towards the filing cabinet.

I walked slightly closer to the desk and peered over the counter to see what she had been doing. But there didn't seem to be anything there; I started to look away when I noticed a book hidden between some files. I couldn't see the name but I could bet that it was romance novel. I shook my head and took a step back, looking at the clock on the wall. I had fifteen minutes to get my timetable and find my way to my first class. But as I moved backward the woman came back to the chair with a sheet paper in her hand.

"Now then Bella, your first class is English and that's in building 3. Then you have Calculus in building 2 ……."

She carried on explaining my timetable to me in this way. It was really sweet of her and I tried to pay very close attention to what she was saying but I couldn't help feel that this had happened before; and I felt it wouldn't be the same as before.

When she finished speaking she handed me another copy of my timetable with a warm smile. I noticed the different colour highlighted trails showing me the quickest way to get to each of my classes.

"Thank you for helping me and giving me a copy of my timetable." I said whilst picking up the paper and turning towards the door.

"Oh don't worry about it, and remember if you need any help just come back here and ask me." I heard her as I went through the door and I could hear the smile in her tone.

A faint rain greeted me as I emerged outside and I was glad that I had decided to pick up my raincoat just before I left the house. There were a lot of people outside now scurrying around trying to get to the building that their first lesson was in, but I didn't know if any of them were in my class and I couldn't see their faces. However I was glad that my black raincoat didn't stand out amongst the sea of dark outerwear.

I wondered around for a while and then I started to feel like I should ask someone where building three was but I didn't want to feel like an idiot and I didn't want to ask someone who would be in my class. I eventually decided to adopt a slow paced walk and I followed a pair of likely people; hoping that if they didn't go to building three then they may at least walk past it. I looked carefully at each building I passed and eventually I saw the sigh for building three. Luckily, there were still a few people entering it and I quickly followed suit.

I walked into the room and nervously looked around but most of the desks were already filled. I could feel myself becoming embarrassed from standing at the front when I saw someone in the middle of the room gesturing wildly at me. When I ignored them there gestures became more exaggerated so I decided it meant that he wanted me to come to his table. I breathed a silent word of thanks and made my way to his desk. I smile gratefully at them.

"Thanks for that, I really didn't know what to do."

"It's no problem Bella. I just thought that you could sit with me. I'm Mike by the way." He held his hand out to me and smiled.

"Well then thanks Mike." I said taking his hand in mine.

His blonde hair was gelled into a perfected mess that seemed like it took too much effort to do but it looked good all the same. I looked at his face and saw his blue eyes starting intently at me. I quickly let go of his hand and I pulled out the chair and sat down just as the teacher entered the room. I felt relieved knowing that I wasn't too late and was quite surprised to see that the teacher was sorting out the things for the lesson.

"So do you have any idea of what's going on in any of the lessons then?"

"Not yet, I think I'm going to have to ask the teachers for extra work. At least then I'll be able to catch up easier." He face seemed to light up as I spoke and wondered what he was thinking.

"Well if you want I could help you with some stuff and help tutor you after-school?" Even though he'd looked so happy a second before his appearance suddenly seemed to suggest that he wasn't sure what the reply was going to be, but I didn't feel like I could refuse such an offer.

"That would be really helpful. Thanks for offering, of course I'd like some help." I smiled at him slightly to show my gratitude. "So do you want me to come round to mine to help me or do you want me to go to yours?"

He looked at me slightly stunned for a second before he regained his composure and answered me. "Erm, I can come round to yours tonight if you want but I'll have to go home first."

"It's a plan. I really appreciate this help, you know."

"It's no problem."

I then turned towards the front of the class and paid attention to the teacher who had finally sorted everything out. The teacher began talking to us about the next book that we would be studying for the next few weeks. I didn't have a single idea what the book was about but I hoped to be able to find out as soon as possible, even with my catching up.

The entire lesson was spent discussing the main theme to the book which appeared to be communism. I tried to process everything that was said and write it into concise notes onto some paper. I was glad when I heard the bell ring to signal the end of the lesson. I put away my stuff in my bag and took out the sheet paper that had my timetable on it.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" Mike said reading my timetable over my shoulder.

"If you don't mind that would be really helpful, but are you sure that you won't be late to your next class?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure that if I explain they won't be that annoyed with me. Anyway what's your next class?"

I looked at the paper again. "Erm... I've got Calculus with Mr Varner. But I'm not sure where it is."

I looked at Mike to see what he was thinking. "It's easy enough to get to that class from here. And you'll be with Jessica, I'm sure she'll be able to help you." He smiled at me in a slightly comforting manner.

The smile and the way that he said that made me doubt the sincerity of his words. However he helped me find my way there and called Jessica over to us so that she could help me with my class. The girl he called over had dirty blonde hair and was quite tall and athletic looking. Her skin was tanned and I couldn't help but feel pale compared with her.

"Hey Jess, you'll keep Bella safe won't you?" He asked her as soon as she had reached us. "It's just she needs some help with finding her way around."

"Yeah, of course I will. Me and Bella were good friends before the accident. I'm sure that we will be just as close now, so why wouldn't I want to help her?" She looked hopefully at me with a big smile plastered across her face.

I felt myself warming towards her even though she didn't seem entirely sincere. It felt as if there was some ulterior motive that she had to befriending me but I didn't want to destroy any chance I had at being able to get up-to-speed with my Calculus work. I smiled back at her hoping to show that I reciprocated her feelings.

"Yeah, I hope that we can become close friends again as well. I can't really remember much but Charlie has told me about you and I think I can understand why we were friends."

She seemed to buy my story as she grabbed hold of my arm and linked hers with it; pulling me into the room after her.

As soon as passed over the threshold she called over her shoulder to Mike. "Bye, see you at lunch."

I managed to quickly call the same response over my shoulder and I saw he was rooted to the spot in a stunned manner. As I turned back towards the front, the door was closed to signify the start of the class. I was dragged towards a table in the middle of the room and pushed down into one of the chairs.

"How have you found school so far then Bella?" Jess fired at me as soon as we were seated.

"Erm, it's been okay. But I've only had one lesson so far so I'm not sure how I'm going to find the rest of the day. But I hope that it will be okay."

She looked at me as if she didn't understand what I was saying and her staring at me only heightened the uneasiness that I felt from her. Thankfully, my attention was diverted in the next second by the lecturer starting the lesson.

I tried to pay attention to what was being said but my mind couldn't process the numbers properly and I found myself slowly counting down the minutes till the end of the class. I tried to understand the numbers as well as I could but when the bell went I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to Jess to see that she was trying to suppress a laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"Oh it's just that some things don't seem to change no matter what."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've never really enjoyed maths before and that doesn't seem to have changed. Don't you think that's slightly funny?"

"I guess it is but I think it's weirder to be honest. Anyway it's not that I hate it but that I can't understand the mixed jumble of numbers. It was giving me a headache."

"I can help you with it if you want, you know until you get up to speed with what we're doing in class."

"That would be really helpful, thanks Jess." I couldn't help but smile at her gratefully for her offer of assistance.

The next two classes sped by as a blur and I was ushered into the cafeteria with the rush of students heading towards lunch. I was stood awkwardly to one-side when I saw someone gesturing wildly at me. As I got closer I realised it was Jess and she was sat at a table with Mike and a few other people who had been in some of my classes throughout the day.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to turn up. How's the rest of your day been?" Jess launched straight into inquisitor mode.

I answered her trivial questions as best as I could and then she introduced me to the other people sat around the table. I looked at each person closely hoping that I could remember some small thing about at least one of them but to no avail. Everything about them evaded me. Jess had sat me between two girls and I felt awkward as I didn't know what to talk to them about.

The girl on my right appeared to be feeling just as awkward as me but she didn't help to alleviate the tension as she kept her head turned away from me and she barely acknowledged my presence. I wanted to know what was wrong with her but I didn't know how to broach the subject properly. However the girl on my left had started a conversation with me and it felt like it wasn't forced.

I looked at the girl closely and noticed that her hair was a dark, deep brown and her eyes were a dark brown as well. I felt myself relaxing when I spoke to her because it didn't seem like she had an ulterior motive of being my friend. Although I sensed that there was something that she was purposely avoiding. It didn't seem like she was deliberating doing it but I couldn't guess as to what it was.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked me in a gentle, caring tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking though..."

"Angela." She smiled at me. "It's just that you looked like you were going to pass out or something. You seemed really pale; even for you." She laughed slightly.

I laughed as well. "I could understand why someone would feel worried because of that. But I don't understand why I went like that, I don't feel any different. Although it could have been because I was thinking too much." I mused.

"Oh, what were you thinking of?"

"It just seems that there is something missing, I've been feeling it all day."

"Oh," her face seemed to have dropped for a split second when she realised what I had said. "It's probably just because it's your first day and you didn't know what to expect.

"Yeah, I guess so; it's just a bit overwhelming." I laughed.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. You always used to like school." I smiled back at me.

Just then the bell went and everyone began to slowly get out of their seats so they could make their way to their next lessons. I followed their movements and made my own way to class.

The rest of the day passed quickly and uneventfully. Even though everyone continued to stare at me; I was able to relax and become used to the flow of school life. I still felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of everyone's eyes on me but I knew I had to ignore it otherwise I would never be able to concentrate.

Occasionally, I would see some of the people I was sat with at lunch but none of them approached me except Mike, Jess and Angela. The rejection stung a little but I didn't want to be surrounded by fakes who only wanted to talk to me to find out what had happened for me to lose my memory.

I tried to ease myself into my last class but somehow I knew it was going to end badly no matter what. I stood at the back of the hall staring with fear at the rubber balls lined in front of us. I already knew that I was a hazard to myself and others without adding more complications to it. I wished that I didn't have to partake in this activity but I thought I might as well try and make the best out of a bad situation.

I vaguely remember standing in one group of people; holding onto one of the balls but then everything went black. I don't know what happened but when I woke up the entire class was surrounding me. I scrunched my eyes closed with the thought of more embarrassment. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me; but no such luck.

"Bella, are you okay? You just kind of passed out on us." Mike said looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just think I fainted. I'll be fine." I tried to sit up but I was immediately pushed back down by Mike.

"I really think that you should lie down and rest Bella; at least until the nurse has come down and made sure you are ok." He kept his hands on my shoulders as he spoke to show that he wasn't about to me make my own mind up.

I grudgingly laid still and waited for the nurse to turn up. While I was waiting I closed my eyes to get rid of the feeling of being an animal in a zoo. The way that they all stared at me, made me feel unnerved and I wanted to escape from that feeling as soon as possible. I wished that I could have some memories to fall back on so that I could do something with my time and mind.

I tried to feel a sense of peace and relaxation but all I could feel was blankness. I hated not being able to remember one thing of my life but I was determined not to let it stay this way. I was going to create some new memories no matter what.

My internal rambling was then smothered by the arrival of the nurse. I felt her hands on my skin, they were slightly cooler than my own but it was a nice sensation, she placed them on my forehead.

"Open your eyes Bella." She said brusquely but gently.

I complied with her words and she peered intently into my eyes. I stared back trying hard not to blink.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be anything serious. It's most likely a combination of stress and anxiety. I don't understand why you came for a full day Isabella. I think that you should go home now but I don't know how you'll be able to get there."

"I could always take her home, Miss. It's no problem for me and I was going to be helping her later on anyway." Mike piped up.

"Well as long as it's all right with Coach Clapp." The nurse said turning her attention onto him.

"It's fine with me as long as you promise to take her straight home Mike." The coach said looking thoughtful.

"I promise to take her straight home. Is it ok if we both go now?"

"Only if Bella feels up to it." With that three pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I managed to say in a small voice.

Mike smiled at me and then helped me to my feet. When I was stood up he also put his arm around my waist to keep me upright but I felt that he held me too close to his body but I was too worried about falling over to move away from him.

I was half walked, half dragged out of the hall towards the car park. We stopped at the side of quite a big car and he opened the door for me and helped me get seated. He then walked around to the other side of the car and got in himself.

I didn't need to give him any directions to my house but it didn't seem weird as we lived in a small town. I felt glad that I had been allowed to go home early but now I didn't feel like having any extra help from Mike. When we got outside my house he helped me out of the car and to the door. I managed to fumble with the key and unlock the door. I managed to lurch into the house and fall onto the sofa with Mike following a few steps behind.

"Wow Bella, you look worse than you did at school. Do you still want me to come round later on? It's ok if you don't, but here's my number just in case you change your mind." He handed me a scrap of paper with a few digits written down.

"No, I'll be fine. You can come round but I don't think you should for at least a few hours just to give me a chance to rest first." I smiled at him with little effort to try and convey my meaning to him.

It appeared that he understood because he nodded his head slightly and started walking back towards the door.

"Oh Mike," I called before he could leave. "Thanks, you didn't have to bring me home."

"It's ok Bella; it's what anyone would have done." And with that he went out through the front door.

I sighed and shook my head slightly to clear the dazed feeling. I made myself sit up properly on the settee and then forced myself stand up and walk into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and poured myself a glass of orange juice from the carton. I drank it slowly and could feel myself becoming more relaxed. I put the glass in the sink and made a mental note to wash it later before I went upstairs to lie down for a few minutes.

I laid on top of the covers fully dressed while I was trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to try and have some help from Mike this afternoon. I knew that I needed the help but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea after what happened this morning. I closed my eyes and though through the pros and cons of each of the arguments.

When I opened my eyes I got the scrap of paper from my pocket and I picked up my phone and dialled the number. The phone was picked up almost instantly and I quickly began speaking.

"Hey Mike I don't think it would be a good idea if you come round tonight. I feel so drained and I think it might be better if you start helping me tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind Bella. I just hope that you feel better soon. It's probably for the best anyway to wait till you are more rested."

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that I hung up and closed my eyes again, my face relaxing into a smile.

* * *

**Argh! I've just found out that an actual published author is going to read my fan-fiction =/ That seems quite terrifying but I hope that he likes it :):)**

**Anyway you all know that a few reviews never hurt in helping me to get motivated :):)**


End file.
